True Conquest
by Dark-Sephiroth
Summary: On the run from the government, Cloud and Kain stop at a small hotel. Trouble is soon to come, but it seem that the two aren't the only ones fighting agents.....
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Dark-Sephiroth: Just to make things clear from the start, there will probably be a short note on almost every chapter. This story is something a little new, so please bear with me throughout and offer any advice or comments you wish. This is more serious than Final Legacy too. I'm not too good at serious stuff but I'll do my best. Thanks!!!!  
  
STORY: Moebius watched Kain fearfully as he set the controls of the time streaming device. His mind worked frantically as he racked his brain for some devious plan to escape the trap that he had created. But it was no use, he was truly out of ideas, his ability to foresee the future rendered useless by the accidental arrival of the four mysterious warriors. He cursed himself for being careless, knowing well, how dearly it may cost him.  
  
It had all happened a few weeks before.  
Moebius had been secretly trying to summon, with the aid of his time streaming device, the Sarafan Lord and his army. Once called forth he could set them upon the vampires, wipe them out once and for all and become the true ruler of Nosgoth. His plans were perfected by months of long labour on the part of his followers, for the device must be reconstructed on a larger scale, and was finished (seemingly) without error. Eager to engage in action, Moebius activated the device.  
  
At first all seemed fine, the portal opened and large amounts of energy surged randomly around the area. The first warriors came through within minutes, but there, everything fell apart. Four humans, armed with huge mystical weapons and wearing strange clothes, obviously not of the current dimension, stepped forth.  
  
They named themselves Cloud, Auron, Squall and Zidane. Each was wildly different to the other in appearance, one human even had a tail! But when Moebius attempted to manipulate them, possibly to discover ways of further strengthening his own forces, he found that they had power that mortal men had never even imagined. Many of his soldiers were killed before the mysterious warriors left and when they did the worst thing possible happened.  
  
They met Kain.  
  
At first Moebius was delighted, knowing that at least one of them would die, the distraction also aiding him in reattempting his former plans. But Kain was not like what he had expected. The vampire talked to Cloud and the others, took them to his home, and explained the situation of Nosgoth. For some reason Cloud joined Kain and they attacked the stronghold a week after. Moebius' soldiers offered little resistance. The battle was soon over and the master vampire faced his nemesis, for once with the advantage.  
  
Kain faced Moebius for only a moment before speaking.  
''Ah Moebius, for once you are truly out of options. Did you truly think you could deceive me? All your sordid little schemes are whirling around you, I now know your true intent and know this, it shall fail!  
  
Moebius laughed, a little more uneasily than usual. He tried to appear unafraid, but he was, and the sensation was something new to him. With a courage born of despair he faced Kain and stood tall.  
''Ha ha, he laughed ''I recall one of your own rejected sons said practically the same words once before. It was moments later that I sent him far into the future, to wander for eternity and witness the destruction your kind shall bring. You shall not kill me'', Moebius said with a devious grin ''I have foreseen my own future and I shall live for many years to come!''  
''That's crap!!'' A man with spiky blond hair stepped up beside Kain. His eyes glowed with a mysterious green light.  
''You're just another demented villain who wants to rule all the world, I kill you guys for a living and I know you're all the same!!''  
A green energy burst out from underneath the man (Cloud) and a quick bolt struck Moebius who reeled back, shocked and stunned. Kain pulled out the Soul Reaver and pointed it towards him. Moebius was now clearly terrified.  
''What is you expect of me vampire?'' the words were spoken reluctantly and as if the speaker had truly given up hope. Kain grinned triumphantly.  
''You are to send me to another dimension, this world is dying and of no use to me. The arrival of Cloud and his companions has convinced me that other worlds do exist, and on them I can rebuild our kind. And also you must return Cloud and the others to their own worlds.  
Moebius looked startled, ''It can not be done, I do not have such powers!'' At this the point of the Soul Reaver pressed against Moebius' neck.  
''You try my patience time streamer, It will work, for my spies are the ones who helped build and alter your pathetic contraption.  
''Impossible!!! I would have noticed at once!! Kain seemed highly amused by this. ''It seems to me that you were so intent on carrying out your plan to destroy us that little else was noticed or of importance! Your carelessness will cost you time streamer. Now, carry out my command, and beware, as you can read my mind, I too can read yours.  
  
And that's it, Moebius was now faced with a strong dilemma. In the end he decided to carry out Kain's wish, hoping that perhaps he could devise new plans in the vampires absence. He instructed Kain in using the machine and watched helplessly as the group strode past. He knew that Kain would find what he wanted and he knew that it would take a mastermind plan to overthrow him once he had it. But he did not know that neither he nor Kain himself knew the true faults the device had accumulated through the vampires tampering. The portal opened and within seconds the group vanished.  
  
Downtown in a small sunny village two business men walked along, one holding a sandwich. One was tall, he had spiky blonde hair and the other had long grey/white hair and a pale complexion. They chatted as they walked.  
  
''Yo, Kain, so how did the meeting go?'' Kain hesitated thoughtfully and raised his sandwich to his mouth. ''It is strange but I have little recollection of the meeting, I'm sure I went but I remember nothing.  
Huh?! ''but it was only half an hour ago man, how could you forget?'' Cloud looked surprised. Then a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. ''To tell you the truth I actually felt a bit weird myself when I woke up this morning, my house seemed real unfamiliar. ''You have a house?'' Kain inquired. ''I have no memory of it''.  
''Whaddya mean!?'' why wouldn't I!? Man you must be feeling strange! It's that nice place up by.by.uhh, Cloud looked bewildered.whoa, what the.? Cloud sat down on a nearby rock looking a bit confused but was interrupted by a shout of disgust from his friend. He had taken a bite from his sandwich but spat it out immediately. Turning to explain to his companion, Cloud, he was amazed to see terror in his eyes. Y-Your face!!! Oh my god!!! Kain's face had become green and deformed (or evolved, if you prefer) and his hair was pure white. With a terrified shout Cloud turned and ran with all possible haste, leaving Kain confused and alone, with no memory, in a strange dimension we know as Earth.  
  
NOTE: Phew!! That's one chapter down anyway!!  
I know it's not great but.  
If you like it please, Please, PLEASE review and tell me!  
If it's well received I will continue.  
Thanks!!!! 


	2. True Conquest 2

Authors note: Dark-Sephiroth: Thanks to all my reviewers! As promised, after 5 reviews I shall continue. I have been told this story is a bit weird but it is meant to be different, so that's good. Glad you all like it, anyway. Don't forget to read Final Legacy and thanks for reading!!  
  
STORY: At once Kain knew something about him was different. He raised a hand to his face, noticing the huge claws that replaced his fingers. His face was knobbly and his skin like steel. Strangely, he also felt considerably more powerful.  
  
At first he thought it must be some disease or illness, he knew not why it had come on so sudden but guessed it would explain his loss of memory. He decided to see a doctor, the town he had come from earlier (or so he thought) was nearby, so he set off at once.  
After ten minutes he did indeed come to a town. It was a busy shopping day, people were bustling about the streets. A small group of children were nearby, playing at the roadside and one child spotted him and pointed him out to his friends. Noticing that they seemed unafraid Kain approached the group.  
  
''Whoa, cool''! A little boy stared up at him with undisguised astonishment and admiration. ''Is that a mask? I want one! where did ya get it from?!''  
Kain thought for a moment before addressing the kid. ''I am part of a circus that is travelling through these parts, I seek the doctor's clinic''.  
''Circus?! Cool! can you do cool magic and stuff?! Show us some tricks!'' Kain shook his head, an unexplainable dislike for the lesser beings before him rose within his mind.  
''I have no time for games, I seek the doctors! Tell me now or your future shall be dark and involve terrible pain.'' Kain had no idea why he was being so evil to a mere child but for some indefinable reason it seemed to be a natural part of his nature. The kid began to cry and ran off sobbing loudly. Kain cursed beneath his breath and continued up the street.  
  
After a while he saw another group, dangerous looking teenagers in black leather jackets. They were smoking openly with obvious disregard for the law and their own health. Kain approached them. ''Ah greetings mortals, I am in search of help and wonder if you can be of aid?'' Several of the teenagers sniggered and one of them, seemingly the leader turned to face him.  
''Hey check out the ugly green dude! What sewer did you crawl out from lizard man?!'' Kain ignored the comment, ''I seek a doctor, is there one nearby?'' The punk teenager just grinned and sniggered, ''Just down that alley way ugly! First turn on your right. Kain nodded his thanks and continued, he knew better than to show anger in his current condition. One of the group, a skinny red-head with a spiked dog collar turned to his leader. ''Whoa, you just gonna let him go Kenny? Kenny shook his head, ''No Jason, I'm not stupid. You better remember that if you don't want your head kicked in! Jason winced and muttered an apology. Kenny continued. ''If that guys gonna see the doctor with a face like that he must be loaded! Maybe he wants surgery on it. Anyway, whatever the case we wait outside the clinic door for an ambush. Jason, you hit him on the back of the head with something heavy and me and John will kick him down and rob him. Got that?'' John and Jason grinned. ''Yeah, we got it boss!'' The three teenagers followed the alley way that Kain had taken, Jason pulled a large steel club from his jacket.  
  
Meanwhile Kain entered the doctors clinic. To his surprise no one seemed afraid of him, they only glanced at him with slight interest. Unknown to him they mainly thought it was a mask of some sort. Although he was deformed, he still appeared human in stature and was not fully transformed. After a while an assistant came over to him. ''The doctor will see you now''. Kain was led to a door and entered. A small man in a white lab coat looked over at him and motioned to a seat. ''So what's the problem?'' Kain tapped his forehead. ''I seem to have picked up a disease of some sort, it has effected my face and hands. Also I am suffering from severe memory loss. The small man picked up a small instrument that looked like a biro with no nib. There was a small light at one end. He went over to Kain and switched it on, a blue beam illuminated a small circle on the wall. ''Memory loss?'' mused the doctor to himself. This skin looks almost certainly like a mask, someone may have stuck it on, drugged him?  
  
Suddenly the little man jumped slightly and dashed over to a computer. He stuck the instrument into a small hole and data appeared on screen. The doctor spun round to Kain. ''Yes I'm sorry it seems you have a rare disease which can only be cured by a special antidote. But don't worry, The antidote exists, I will email the lab to send some. Please call back tomorrow, thank you! Kain was hurried out the door and left alone in the waiting room. He was puzzled by the doctors haste in getting rid of him but also deeply relieved that his disease was identified and curable. He nodded to himself and set off. He must find a hotel to put him up for the night. He put his hand on the door handle.  
  
Outside Kenny, Jason and John waited patiently. As soon as they heard the door handle turning they grinned expectantly.  
  
Kain stopped suddenly. As rush of pain struck him in the head and the world around him whirled like a spinning vortex. He was still inside the clinic. Clutching his head he staggered outside.  
  
Jason swung his club with a fierce power. It struck Kain with full force and glanced off as if hitting a solid steel wall. Kain rose to his feet, surprised as the punks stepped back in fear and apprehension. Then Kenny pulled out a dagger. Kain was afraid but knew he had no choice but to fight. Soon he would discover the reason for the pain and spinning sensation.  
  
For before the punks stood not a business man with a green and deformed face. Kain's hand went instinctively to his side and he felt something like a sword.  
  
His hair flowed down his back, pure white. It sharply contrasted with a cloak of blood red colour. He wore no shirt and one could see skin that was as smooth as marble hiding beneath it great muscles. His trousers were black, his feet were cloven hooves and his hands huge claws, razor sharp and designed only for killing. And now the vampire lord took out his sword, older than time itself, deadlier than all the greatest warriors combined, devourer of souls. The soul Reaver.  
  
Three punk teenagers faced the Lord and corruptor of Nosgoth and God of all Vampires.  
  
And that's the end of chapter 3!! If you liked it please review. After another 5 reviews I'll put up chapter 3! Thanks for reading and read Final Legacy if you want. 


	3. Goverment battles

Dark-Sephiroth: Hey, thanks! I've had some good response to this so I've decided to continue. Thanks to all who reviewed, you've inspired me to continue.  
  
STORY:  
  
The three punks who stood before Kain eyed the vampire with a mixture of fear and bewilderment. Jason tightened his grip on his dagger. Suddenly he lunged out and slashed at Kain, stabbing at his chest. Kain flinched but the dagger barely pierced his skin, and in fear Kain swiped a clawed hand at his opponent. Jason clutched his blood stained face and collapsed. Kain was astonished at his new found power. ''Impossible! Kain exclaimed. Then strange instincts stirred within him and he grinned at his remaining foes. '' So, which of you mortals is next?'' The other two, Jason and Kenny fled, screaming down the street. ''Ahh, It's a monster, help!!  
  
Kain grinned again and walked out of the alley way into the street. He was met by a number of blank and fearful stares from the normal townspeople who stopped dead on seeing him. ''It's ok! It's only a suit! I'm part of a circus.'' Kain lied. The people shrugged and returned to their business, a few children glanced over at him but only in awe. Kain sighed, at least the disease was curable, now all he needed was a place to stay in until tomorrow. He saw a hotel towering above the supermarket in the background but unfortunately he had no money. Perhaps he would find something if he checked out the town. Kain nodded to himself and set off up the street. It was still a nice sunny day but for some reason the sun seemed to glare and was almost unpleasant. And on top of that he was hungry. Sandwiches seemed out of the question, at least until his disease was cured, but he thought he'd probably get a free drink of water easily enough from a bar. Spotting one nearby he headed over, feeling more thirsty the more he thought about it. Suddenly a shout halted him.  
  
Hey, you! Stop right there! A black government limo had pulled up nearby and three agents wearing sunglasses and black suits stepped out. Kain was puzzled. ''May I help you?'' One agent muttered to the other. ''He doesn't quite fit the description provided'' The other glanced at Kain. ''No, but the mutation may have spread further. Ah, here comes the docter.'' The doctor who had treated Kain earlier came running up to the group. ''Hey, you got him!! So what about my reward?'' ''You are positive this is him?'' The doctor nodded eagerly and Kain gave him a cold glare. His hand reached for the Soul Reaver and partly drew it out. ''What is the meaning of this?! Have you sold me out?!'' The doctor grinned. ''I heard the government were staying nearby and the reward they offer for specimens such as yourself is much to great an offer to turn down!'' Kain was astonished and furious. ''Specimen?! You shall die for your betrayal!''  
  
Instantly four guns were raised to Kain's head. The agents regarded him coldly. ''That shall be enough, creature. Into the car, no resistance or we shall shoot.'' Kain glared with impotent fury at the so-called doctor. He knew well that the government had quite a reputation for experimenting on specimens such as himself. He knew also that he was human only this very morning! He looked wildly round him for some means of escape but saw none, then two agents took hold of him and they dragged him to the car. The door was opened and he was pushed towards the interior.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash, a spark and a ringing sound of metal hitting the roadway. One of the agents was thrown into the side of the limo with great force. Then Kain felt someone grab hold of him and pull him away. Slowly he turned to face his rescuer.  
  
He had spiky blond hair and an enormous steel sword almost as big as a normal man. He wore baggy black leather trousers, a sleeveless leather top and a huge metal shoulder pad. His eyes were sparkling green, infused with Mako. Kain shouted in astonishment. ''Cloud?!'' Cloud nodded. ''I'm sorry about running from you earlier, I was afraid. But now I've started to change too.'' ''Yes'' answered Kain ''But what have we become and how?'' Cloud shook his head. ''No time for questions, right now we need to fight, unless we want to become government guinea pigs.'' ''You mean to fight them?'' ''Do we have any other choice?''  
  
Cloud readied himself and raised the Buster Sword. Kain drew the Soul Reaver and assumed a battle stance. The head agent stepped forth and addressed Cloud.  
  
''Mr Strife.'' Cloud glared at him, battle still evident in his expression. ''Yeah that's me, how the heck do you know my name?! The agent stood stolidly ''We know lots of things about you Mr Strife.'' Cloud tightened his grip on his sword. ''Yeah well whatever, don't think your bullshit's gonna scare me for a second, make one wrong move and this sword's gonna quarter you!'' ''Mr Strife you bore me. If you wish for your death so much, then by all means, you shall have it. We can experiment on the dead just as easily, if not better.''  
  
The agent didn't move an inch, then with lightning speed he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black Desert Eagle. Instantly Cloud leapt forth. He surged forward with the Sonic Blade technique and stabbed straight through the head agent. Kain was astonished at the power of his friend. Determined not to be outshined he raised the Soul Reaver and leapt into the fray. Suddenly an agent fired a volley of bullets at him and Cloud leapt between them, using his sword as a huge shield. Then Cloud rushed up to the agent, knocked him into the air with an upwards slash, leapt high over his airborne opponent and raised his sword over his head. There was a short pause for a fraction of a second before Cloud used Braver and chopped the enemy cleanly in two. Cloud grinned.  
  
''Maybe you'd better just hide and let me handle this, Kain!'' Kain frowned in reply. He concentrated and tried to summon some sort of a spell but none came. While he was distracted several bullets flew at him and buried themselves into his flesh. Kain recoiled in pain, suddenly feeling a strange thirst come upon him. Cloud raised his sword and was about to deal with the agent but Kain stopped him.  
  
''Let me show you MY power.''  
  
Kain raised his hands to his head. There were two men dead and two remaining. Kain stared at them, mentally targeting them while allowing the almost instinctive power within him to manifest. Suddenly he was surrounded by a red energy and the two government agents screamed in agony as their veins tore apart and all their life blood flew from them, soared across the empty street and poured into Kain's open mouth. Kain licked his lips in satisfaction and in the gleaming sunlight Cloud caught a glint of fangs.  
  
''You were saying?'' Kain asked Cloud. Cloud just gave him an incredulous glance but didn't reply. The two surveyed the carnage then a distant siren caught their attention. ''Police?! One of the pedestrians must have called them!!''Kain frowned. ''Then they must die.'' Cloud shook his head. ''No time, come on, we'll take the limo and look for somewhere to hide.'' The sound of police sirens grew louder and Kain gave in and he and Cloud climbed into the limo. Luckily Cloud somehow knew how to drive. The car burst into life with a screeching of tires and sped down the now empty streets. Seconds later two police cars screeched into the area.  
  
Later several pedestrians told the police what happened and the bodies of the government agents were examined. The chief officer phoned into the station for a helicopter and several more cars. Scientists were also phoned to examine the two bodies who seemed devoid of blood. Cloud and Kain were soon to be in more trouble than they could ever imagine.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth: *sighs* Any more government agents in this and I'll be writing a crossover with the Matrix! Hey, hope you enjoyed this anyway!! If you did, You Must Review, I'm getting less reviews lately and I need more encouragement!! Thanks for reading anyway, I'm having good fun with this. Chapter 4 should be up soon but only with a minimum of 5 reviews. Oh and don't forget to read Final Legacy too. Thanks!!! 


	4. True Conquest 4

Dark-Sephiroth: Why am I continuing this? Well, I said I wouldn't, but I was bored, and I got pretty good response to the last few chapters. Sorry for the delay for those of you who were following the story!

STORY

Kain and Cloud pulled into a small village just as night was falling. After a quick investigation of the car they drove, Kain discovered a small sum of money and the two decided to find some place that would put them up for the night. After a glance around they noticed a small hotel just off the road, and they drove in and parked just outside. The hotel seemed to be built of wood, but had two floors and didn't look too shabby. There seemed to be no lights on anywhere, bar a dim lamp burning in the doorway. For this Kain was thankful, his bizarre appearance was not something he wished others to be seeing. The two entered. An old man was half asleep at the counter inside, he received his guests uninterestingly. Cloud approached him.

''Yo, we're looking for some rooms for the night?''

The old man remained in a sleepy state but his eyebrows raised slightly.

''They be some weird costumes ye have on, stranger''

Kain nodded coldly.

''We are part of a circus''

''Indeed? Well, that be fine by me, two rooms is it?''

''Yeah.''

The old man nodded and reached into his pocket for a key.

''Here ye go, forth room on the right, just down that corridor there.''

Cloud and Kain took the key and headed off. The old man stretched and yawned.

''Ah've awoken now, ah may go check the local news.''

With that he pottered off into a backroom and switched on a TV set.

Cloud and Kain went into one of the two rooms and sat down on the beds. Cloud gave Kain an incredulous glance.

''Circus?!''

''I would like to see you think up something better.''

Cloud just laughed and stretched out on his own bed.

''Heh, whatever man, I'm getting some rest, see ya tomorrow.''

Meanwhile the old man who owned the small hotel was watching TV. He was almost falling asleep again when a sudden news flash caught his attention. There was a reporter at the scene of a terrible accident. Four government agents had been killed, two drained entirely of their blood by means unknown. Several people had witnessed, one had even managed to take pictures..............

Next morning Kain and Cloud woke. They had no idea of where to go, but they knew that remaining in the hotel would do little to aid their situation. The government would be searching for them and they would have to keep moving in order to avoid being caught. Perhaps they would find someone who could help if they went to one of the bigger cites? The two headed out to the car. On the way out Cloud went up to the old man and gave him the key.

''Here's the key, so how much will it be?''

The old man just shook his head.

''Nothing, it's ok. I'll get my pay all right.''

Cloud was greatly surprised.

''Nothing?! Hmm...well, ok man, free rooms it is!''

Kain regarded the old man coldly.

''Something seems suspicious about this, what reason do you have to show such hospitality?''

''Forget it Kain, we have no time, c'mon.''

Kain nodded and he and Cloud went outside to the limo. The two gasped in astonishment, Kain gasp hinting at his fury.

''Betrayal?! The old fool will die for this!!

Kain spun round and fired several telekinetic bolts at the entrance of the small hotel. The wooden structure collapsed instantly and the entire face of the building caved in. Meanwhile Cloud turned his attention to more important things and pulled out his sword. There were about five or six agents who had obviously came from the two limos in the background. Behind all that was an army tank type vehicle which was jet black, the same as the limos and the agents business suits. All the agents were wielding Desert Eagles except the front agent, seemingly the leader, who wielded two double barrel shotguns. The leader steeped forward and raised his guns.

''Mr. Kain. It seems that I must thank you. The late hotel owner was demanding quite an unreasonably high reward. You saved us the trouble of killing him ourselves.''

Kain drew the Soul Reaver, regardless of the weapons that the six agents held towards him.

''And I assume you wish us to save you further trouble and surrender now?''

''No, Mr. Kain. Actually, killing you would be far more enjoyable.''

''Yes, I could say the same thing, mortal''

Suddenly Kain leapt over to the agent and swung the Soul Reaver. The agent fired off both his shotguns at the same time. Kain was flung back with great velocity where he collided with the remains of the hotel, which collapsed and flattened like a house of cards. The agent began to reload his gun but Cloud lifted his sword over his shoulder. Several bullets flew towards him, missing by a fraction. Then Cloud swung his sword into the ground. A beam of energy tore along the ground, collided with the head agent then diffused and flew off hitting each of the other agents. Cloud then gathered his energy for a spell but was interrupted. A huge lump of burning metal struck him, exploded and sent him flying back into the hotel rubble. He had forgotten the army tank. The head agent lay motionless but the other five managed to stagger to their feet. The agent closest to the rubble took command.

''Search for the bodies. If they still live kill them before they regain their strength.''

The others nodded and walked forward. Suddenly they stopped in surprise. The body of the head agent lifted slightly, then his chest burst and his blood came flying out in a stream into the ruins of the hotel. The agents all pointed their guns at the source. There was a pause, then pieces of wood were sent flying in all directions as Kain leapt up. instantly all the agents fired but a sudden blue shield of light sprang up around Kain, blocking all damage. One agent pulled out a radio unit.

''Quick! Fire the cannon''

''We're still reloading, give us a moment.''

Kain suddenly crouched then leapt over to the tank in one leap. He grabbed the cannon in both hands, twisted it and bent it right back round on itself. Then he leapt back over to the agents. The blue shield sprang back up. More bullets fired but they were wasted. Sensing the futility of their actions the agents dropped their guns, pulled out knives and ran over to Kain. Kain grinned. As soon as every agent was within range he swung a huge 360 degree arc slicing all his enemies in two. As each fell to the ground, their blood was torn from them into the hungry vampires waiting mouth.

After the battle Kain heard a noise behind him and turned to see Cloud attempting to climb out from underneath a huge metal bar. He ran over to help his friend and soon he was on his feet. Kain seemed quite refreshed after his meal, but Cloud was weary. They looked around for their limo and Cloud cried out in dismay.

''It's wrecked! Crap, we'll never be able to drive it in that state!''

''Be calm Cloud, The agents have their own transport, we shall use that.

Cloud looked over at the two limos the agents came by, then his eyes wandered and noticed the gleaming black army tank.

''Hey, Kain, you think we could?........''

Kain looked at the tank, then his eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten the agents controlling it. Suddenly about five more agents leapt out, this time with machine guns.

''Reinforcements?!''

Cloud sighed

''I'm wrecked man, this one's yours.''

Kain took hold of the Soul Reaver yet again, unsure if his luck in battle would still hold. The two sides paused for a moment, then suddenly a dagger flew through the air, piercing an agent right through the chest.

The thrower was a man in strange, medieval type clothes. He was now holding two daggers and had several more hanging from his belt. But his most distinguishing feature was his tail. Kain gasped in surprise.

''Zidane?! You too?!''

Several other people were with Zidane. The leader pointed towards the agents.

''Excellent! A quiet place like this is the perfect battleground. Ok guys, there's only six of them, lets finish this quick. Dark Angels, attack!!!!''

Ok! If you were following along with the story beforehand, sorry for the incredibly huge delay. I don't know if I'm still going well with this, so please review and tell me! I promise to update regularly if it's well received, but criticism is good.

Oh and I might have a review response next chapter, 5 reviews for an update, thanks!


End file.
